Portable electronic devices may be used to complete financial transactions. Payment methods may be stored on a secure element on the portable electronic device and accessed by the telecommunications provider and a financial institution in order to process a payment. Various sets of standards are used for portable electronic devices to establish radio communication with each other. One of these sets of standards is Near Field Communication (NFC) where radio communication may be established between portable electronic devices by putting the devices in contact or in close proximity. However, a telecommunications provider or a user, or both, may not want all of the information on a portable electronic device to be exchanged. As such, some information may be stored on a secure element on the portable electronic device which may be protected and unable to be accessed through NFC without the party accessing the secure element providing additional credentials.